


What was Brewed in Sandleford

by lillyleech



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female!Rowan is called Threara, M/M, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyleech/pseuds/lillyleech
Summary: Over her seven year journey at Hogwarts, Sam has proven herself a remarkable heroine by unraveling the mystery of her brother's disappearance and defeating the evils that plagued Hogwarts all whilst excelling in the Hogwarts curriculum and building long lasting bonds with both long time friends, lovers, and enemies.Now she can take a break from adventures and live happily ever after with the people she loves...You don't actually believe that do you?





	What was Brewed in Sandleford

**Author's Note:**

> +The story starts between Sam's 1st year (with occasional flashbacks) and ends a little after Bill's Wedding (also I'm going to be very through with this but I'll try not to just retell the whole damn game completely. I'll add some extra shit in there too don't worry (its a sin that quidditch still isn't in the game nor the tri-wizard tournament). +
> 
> Since I liked the idea of having two Rowans that kinda divided their personalities to create a pair of defined individuals. The twins are called Rowan and Threara (pronounced like "Th-Air-Rah" , Threarah comes from the name of a rabbit in a book called Watership Down which is literally translated to "Prince Rowan Tree" but since I thought Threara sounded more feminine than Rowan, I took off the "h" at the end and kept the "Ra" since that would be the feminine version (Yes, like She-Ra). Rowan has more of the traits associated with typical Slytherin while Threara has traits which more closely align with Gryffindor but both of them possess a strong, unrelenting thirst for knowledge that pushed them over the edge to Ravenclaw.

_Impatiently, a woman waits beneath the iridescent light illuminating from the lantern that hung above her father’s front porch. She awaited in the English summer night for her lover to return to her as he promised, but it was starting to seem that her only company was the barn owls who’s echoed calls were the only noise that she could focus on. She began to regret waiting outside for him as their children still slept peacefully without her. The woman rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm in a vain attempt to keep herself awake whilst letting out a tired yawn. Out of consideration for her lower back, which was sore from childbirth, she got up and began to walk down the dirt path that would eventually lead her back to the Sandleford village square._

_She didn’t have to walk far before spotting a figure a couple meters down the beaten path and recognizing him as her partner. Upon meeting her gaze, the middle aged wizard ran up and captured her in a fierce embrace._

_“It has been too long, Kit. Far too long.” he laughed, but his cadence made his words sounded forlorn and deeply troubled. She wouldn’t question it, however, at least not for tonight. She let out a tired sigh and nodded softly into his shoulder; if he had come even an hour earlier she would have rant and raved at him before chasing him all the way back to the United States on nothing more than an old prairie boat. Now, all she could do was cry into his shoulder and hope that she may never drive him away. Never, or at least not for a very long time._

* * *

 

 

“Sam, Sam! Come downstairs now and eat some breakfast or else we’ll never make it to Diagon Alley!! Get up Samantha!”

 

The beckoning of the dreary girl's mother practically rattled her door and sufficiently awoken her from a rather tranquil slumber. She was quick to throw over her covers and put on her slippers, only hesitating when she heard the confused whimper of the now covered rup. She turned and gave a small, tired smile as she patted her upper thigh twice.

 

“Hawkthorn! Come on boy!” at the sound of his master's voice, the back and silvery white crup yipped erratically as he forcefully found his way from under the covers before racing down the slightly skewed set of stairs with his master in close pursuit. Sam made her way into the adjoined kitchen and dining room area of her home which was decorated with imported Indian rugs, a rather short dining table that sat up against the adjoining half wall into the kitchen. It was a rather tight fit all together, especially with all the plants her grandfather kept in the open living spaces. Between the Wiggentree and the Woodworm, the eleven year old could just make out the sleek black hair of her Aunt Diane and the dirty blond hair of her Uncle Calvin whom seem to have just begun a slight quarrel over something trivial yet again.

“-think that it could of been handled better, that's all, Diane.” came Calvin’s wheezy reply as he tried to eat the last morsel of scrambled eggs he had remaining on his fork but was thwarted by his sister’s retort.

“Bullocks! You know the Ministry would of had our heads if I didn’t go down there and get the-” Diane cut herself off once she spotted her sheepish niece make it down the stairs.

“So you finally got up, eh Little Bird?” She cooed lightly as she began to pick up her empty plate and circle around her older brother. Sam barely had time to so much as nod before the blond haired man chimed in.

“Better go find your mother and eat something, I’ll be taking all of us down to Diagon Alley in 30 minutes.” Calvin said while finally going in to eat his eggs but not before catty younger woman purposely bumped into his chair, causing him to drop his fork on the floor.

Sam chose to ignore the ignition of the older pair’s argument as she made her way into the kitchen. She barely got an inch in before she was practically assaulted with a slice of jelly toast and some room temperature eggs.

“They would of been warm if you’d come down earlier, now eat up so that you can get changed and double check your luggage. I won’t be able to send you much of anything for the first couple days if you lose anything so make sure your have your essentials!” The green eyed child hardly gave any attention to her mother as she began listing off various commodities that she was at least 85% sure were in her suitcase. She scarfed down the toast as quickly as possible before abandoning the eggs on the floor for Hawkthorn to eat and ran back upstairs to get dress.

It only took her a few minutes to get everything ready and once she could safely buckle her suitcase down with 85% certainty that she got everything she needed, the realization of where she was going finally hit her. Finally after a week of receiving her acceptance letter, she was finally going to Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

While she was undeniably going to be ecstatic when first discovering the magical school's many corridors, stairways, and hidden spaces as well as learning all sorts of advance wizarding spells for herself- there was a little part of her that dread it. Dread from entering an unfamiliar world as the little sister who bears the same name, the same eyes, and possibly the same _house_ as the paranoid, tyrannical, selfish, and all around maniac with an insatiable thirst for knowledge that was Santiago "Jacob" Aguilar II- her older brother.

In that moment of contemplation, a burning sensation at the back of her mind flared up followed by the unmistakable pull of an invisible but tightly coiled string which pulled her gaze towards her window. Without realizing it, the petite girl made her way to the window still with caution; the closer she got, the more she could hear a culmination of buzzing noises that-if she were to stretch her mind outwards- she could almost make out the distinct ramblings of a human voice. Upon reaching the  glass, warm from the early morning sunrise, the child unlatched the window and flung it open.

 

She only heard the birds and the various insects that began to awake with the presence of the sun.

 

"Samantha! I will not say it again! If you do not come down here in 5 minutes, we are leaving to Diagon Alley without you!" At the shrill cry of her _very_ distraught mother, Sam grabbed her suitcases and her pet owl, Keehar, before stuffing all her belongings inside their half a century old chimney. With a bit a floo powder, they were on their way to London. 

 

Leaving the forgotten window open....though no one in the house would find it that way upon their return.

 

* * *

 

"Alright my clever little pixie! Me and your Uncle Calvin are going to go and get you that present we promised you for when you got accepted to Hogwarts! Once you get your school supplies, meet back up with us by the Leaky Cauldron so we can all head to the Platform 9 ¾ together! You got that, dear?" Kit told her youngest while she stuck her pockets before her frantic hands found their way to her child's face and held it gently.

 

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam mumbled, not to thrilled of being watched by the passing wizards and witches, both young and old, as her mother decided that fiddling with her clothes in the middle of Diagon Alley was completely appropriate. And it was, at least to her mum.

 

"Good, we'll see you soon deary!" The dark haired brunette gave her daughter's cheeks one final squeeze and just when the threat of tears began to spill out of her eyes, the humble woman collected herself and followed her younger brother. It didn't take longer than a second for Sam to lose their figures in the swarm of magical people. She let out a shaky breath before turning around and following the misshapen signs down the crude cobblestone path. Surprisingly, the pass began to clear up once she reached the store which bared the name _Ollivander's_.

 _That must be the wandshop…_  Sam reasoned as she tried to catch a glimpse of the date which hung over the doorway when her body suddenly collided with another, slightly taller one. A boyish groan came from the person she just so happened to grace with her untimely presence. Two pairs of bespectacled eyes began to bore into hers as the young wizard whom she fumbled into unexpectedly gave her a warm smile.

 

“Oh, hello there! My name's Rowan Khanna! This is my twin sister Threara and our cat Giulietta!” the dark skinned boy said all at once, nearly forgetting some constants on the way. The Hispanic girl also could see the other twin girl lean past her brother's figure with a innate, inquisitive sense of wonder in the nearly black pools that rested in her scleras and were also held up with a similar smile.

 

“Are you getting ready to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry like us?” Came her more brash voice which nearly echoed the strangely vacant street, save for the little Siamese kitten that yawned by the foot of the female twin.

 

“Yes, but Diagon Alley is a bit confusing. I don't know where to start…” Sam said, forgoing telling the unusual pair that she also had no idea she where her family was. _It's not technically lying, just leaving some details out._ The young student reasoned as she tried to put on a equally friendly smile to match her unexpected guests, to no avail. The twins' eyes had light up at the confirmation.

 

“Oh! Then we can help!” Threara gleamed as her brother more calmly adjusted his glasses before added additional clarification.

 

“We've been reading Hogwarts: A History in anticipation for our first school year! We're kinda an expert on this.” Rowan boasted proudly as he crossed his arms around his chest, his sister didn't seem nearly as confident but was still visibly glowing.

 

“You should start by collecting all the books you need at Flourish and Bolts! It's the shop right before this one!” the girl added which reignited the other witch's worry of not getting all the books she needed before she was to meet her family. She gave a quick thanks to the twins before making her way into the bookshop. Luckily for her, most of the books she needed for her first year studies were already purchased from when Jacob had been in her shoes so she made her way out with only a few stray pairs of texts that she stored away in her satchel.

 

“Looks like I got all my books! Let's hope the twins are still here to help me with the rest of my list!”  she exclaimed out loud for no other reason but to be vocally hopeful and sure enough, she found the pair still hanging around the wand maker's shop.

 

“Thanks for your help Rowan and Threara! I was able to get all of my books before a hoard of other first years came for some last minute shopping!” Sam called out to them as she made the effort to get there faster.

 

“Cool!....Wait, I don't think I ask for your name…” Rowan confessed, his brows threading together in mild confusion while his sister huffed audibly next to him.

 

“Jeez I can't believe you, mouth-breather, I would've had enough sense to do that!” she chided, giving him a light smack on the shoulder.

 

“Then why didn't you, blockhead?” he retorted with hush venom. Not wanting for this line of insulting to evolve any further, the casually dressed witch intervened.

 

“It's fine, really! All the prestige and wonder that comes with Hogwarts can excite anyone. I don't blame you for not asking! It's Sam Aguilar by the way.” It seemed to work as the twins stopped glaring at each other, troubles forgotten- at least momentarily.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Sam.” Threara piped back up, moving past her brother to outstretch her hand towards the slightly shorter girl.

 

“It's good to meet you too, Threara! You as well, Rowan!” Sam gave the girl a firm shake before offering her hand to the brother which he gladly took.

 

“Likewise, I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!” The messy haired boy confessed, his grin grew at the thought as his sister jumped in excitement at the mention of the name. It was almost as if she forgot about it entirely.

 

“I know! I still haven't stopped staring at my acceptance letter! Can we see yours?” Threara asked hopefully.

 

“Certainly!” Sam fumbled through her bag for a second before her fingers found the familiar crisp parchment and handed to Rowan, who held it to where he and his sister could see. A few stray giggles left the twins mouths before they handed back the letter.

 

“We've got all our supplies, but our mum gave us some extra money to buy something special for school. What do you think we should each buy?” Threara asked with another energized hop, Sam wondered to herself if she was stung by a Billywig before coming here.

 

“We must look like a stellar pair of intellectuals who are on their way to becoming head boy and girl!” Rowan added with a strong hint of credence under his cherry, British accent.

 

“Well, I think a serious sweater would look nice on you, Rowan! A a smart scarf would look lovely on you, Threara!” Sam hoped that she made the right choices, although something tells her that if she had any aspirations to become a wizarding designer she should stop now.

 

“Brilliant pick, Sam! Those clothes would make anyone look scholarly!” Came Rowan's timely response.

 

“Maybe, but you two will have the personality and skill to boot!” the brunette said, keeping a mentally note to remind them of that if their choices weren't the best pick.

 

“Thanks, Sam! You should go get your wand from Ollivander's while we get our clothes!”

 

"I'll get right on that! Meet back up with me so I can see your picks!" And with that, the little group split up and the lonelier third made her inside the dusty shop.

 

“I can't believe I'm actually in Ollivander's! This is where everyone gets their first wand!” _Well, everyone in England of course…_ She thought to herself as she ventured into the store. She didn't get far before a man with unruly, platinum white hair that stuck out in all directions came into view to greet his guest.

 

“Hello, Garrick Ollivander is the name. Here to pick up your first wand?” he spoke as if he had said that line more times than the girl in front of him could comprehend, and if that sign were to be believe he just might. Sam was only acutely aware that she hadn't been talking when the elderly wizard raise an expanding eyebrow, she nodded feverishly at the realization.

 

“Ah, yes let me see...hm. I think I have the perfect wand right here. Applewood Wand, dragon heartstring core. 9 inches, ridged. Go on, give it a twirl!” He delicately placed the wand in the inexperienced witch's hands before patiently waiting with a smile for her to try it out. Not wanting to make the man wait, the green eyed girl gave it a twirl which was accompanied by a strong whoosh of wind and the sound of falling books from somewhere deep inside the store.

 

“Ah! Sorry about that!” Sam practically squeaked as she gingerly placed the wand on his table, having to stand on her tiptoes in order to reach the ledge. Ollivander just shook his head before letting out a small sigh.

 

“No worries, the wand chooses the witch. This is clearly not the wand for you." Before the girl could again apologize, the man disappeared to rummage for wands from under the second shelf towards the back. Sam tried to see what he was doing by jumping but couldn't quite see over the edge.

 

"Yes...I recall your brother exploding my favorite ink pot he tried out his first wand.” Ollivander broke the silence after a few moments and peered his head over his desk with a hint of mirth in his eyes.

 

“You knew my brother?” Sam asked breathlessly, not at the fact that the only wandmaker in the United Kingdom knew of him but didn't sound either fearful, disgusted, or at the very least put off by him. He in fact kept the same, almost sing-songy cadence he had as he greeted her.

 

“I remember every wand I ever sold. His was maple wood, dragon heartstring core, 10 inches. It was a fine wand. A shame that they snapped it in half when he was expelled…” At the end there, his voice did peter off and Sam slightly cursed herself for being hopeful.

 

“I understand that he ran away from home shortly after and that he has been missing ever since.” The white haired wizard’s voice broke out yet again and pulled the young girl out of her own mind, which he could tell that she was grateful for.

 

“Certainly it must of had a profound impact on you…” he seemed to have been baiting her to elaborate and Sam had half a mind to let the man force it out of her but she decided against it.

 

“I am determined to become a great witch and to excel in all my classes so that I can be equipped to face whatever lies ahead.” she said instead and put on a neutral face.

 

“I appreciate your passion and determination. I think I might have the wand for you.” With a swift motion, Ollivander pulled out a medium dark brown wand with a slight downward curve towards the end.

 

“Hornbeam wand, dragon heartstring core, eleven inches, inflexible. My own wand is a hornbeam so I might be biased, but it is a superb choice." He winked before handing the wand to his first time customer. Sam could feel the etched curves at the handle of the wand and could feel, this time, a slight tingle of warmth run through her veins then all at once settled down as the energy made its way back to the wand. Breaking her gaze with the wand, she noticed the afterglow of a golden light that faded away just as soon as she saw it.

 

“Splendid! I am very interested in the path you choose young Aguilar…” came his crisp, calm tone.

 

"Thank you, sir!" The older man only gave a slight bow before disappearing again in his endless halls of evergreen shelves. Once she got out of the shop, Sam placed her wand snuggly into her leather holster that her grandfather had given her for her eleventh birthday. Just as Sam looked back up, the Indian pair had ran back up to her in the nick of time.

 

“Hey, Sam! How do you like my sweater-”

 

“-and my scarf?” Threara made sure to interject over her brother as she reached the Hispanic girl first, though Rowan didn't seem to mind this time. They both showed off patchy, but undeniably soft looking clothing with miss matched colors and patterns that was the clothing version of alphabet soup.

 

“They definitely suit you both. You two look like the smartest first years at Hogwarts!” Sam couldn't help but chuckle a little louder once she noticed the twins took her comment as a compliment.

 

“Thanks to your suggestion! Wait a second! Is that a hornbeam wand?!” Rowan exclaimed as he twisted down to look at the holster on her belt loops.

 

“...yes? How did you know?” Sam willed herself not to sound too flabbergasted that the pair recognized her wand's wood origins with even more enthusiasm than Ollivander.

 

“Our family tree farm supplies wood for wands and brooms! We're the best in the business!” Threara answered first before her brother followed suit.

 

“It's why we like staying inside and reading rather than being outside and farming! Thankfully there's two of us so we can work in shifts when we have to!”

 

“Plus we...don't _exactly_ have friends…” Threara confessed after a beat, reaching down to pet Giulietta who purred at her touch. Rowan also rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly at the confession.

 

“Well… we can be friends.” Sam offered softly, a little unsure of herself as well since she hadn't ever been in this position before.

 

“Y-you don't think we're too weird?” Rowan stuttered while his sister's mouth hung open a gap in shock.

 

“Who said weird was bad? People say the same thing about me, my brother is Jacob Aguilar.” As soon as she spoke her brother's name, she quickly regretted it. _Damn it, just because they are friendly doesn't mean you should be confessing that you're related to a…_ she bit her lip, no she wasn't going to call him that… he didn't deserve it.

 

“The same Jacob Aguilar that was expelled from Hogwarts for breaking the rules to search for the fabled cursed vaults?!” Threara burst out first followed by her brother.

 

“T-That's one of the most massive story from _The Daily Prophet_ in years! Everyone at school will know about that.” Rowan said the last sentence out loud but it sounded more like something he was pondering in his mind.

 

“I know…I think being seen as _weird_ will be the least of my worries.” Sam wanted now to be anywhere but here, even locked in the cellar door of her grandfather's greenhouse. Then she heard Threara pipe up again.

 

“Well...we’ll be weird together! What do you say, Sam?” The older children gave her a reassuring nod.

 

“I think that sounds fantastic!” Sam giggled in relief and was suddenly encased in a double bear hug.

 

“Good! We'll have your back!” came Threara's higher pitched voice which was slightly muffled, what with her hair blocking Sam's face. After a quick embrace, the twins set their newly acquired friend down.

 

“Just in case, what do you want us to do if someone gives you trouble over your brother?” Rowan asked as he and his sister shared a protective and slightly mischievous smirk.

 

“Follow my lead, but above all keep yourselves safe. If anybody wants to mess with us we have to be both brave and smart about this.” The twins nodded in unison before Sam looked down at her watch and noticed the time.

 

"I'll meet up with you guys on the train!  Have to meet up with my family." Sam waved goodbye before rushing off to her family's meeting place and immediately caught up with her Aunt.

 

"There you are Sam! Your mother is already at the platform waiting for us, let's go!" Aunt Diane had a perplexing giddiness in her speech but Sam thought nothing of it at the time and simply followed her aunt and uncle to Platform 9 ¾.

 

The trek wasn't as long as she thought, what with all the bothersome questions she asked her mother's siblings with _almost_ complete innocence.

 

"Enough, Sam! If you ask one more bloody question I swear I'll sell that dog to the Billingsley's down the road!" The blond whined, giving his niece a playful shove.

 

"Not even you'd do that, Uncle Calvin. You love Hawkthorn as much as I do!" Sam gave Calvin a large grin only for him to snort at her humorlessly and scratch his stubble.

 

"Sam?" The eleven year old recognize the gruff, slightly strained voice that had called after her with a unfamiliar lightness too it. Tears welled in her eyes as she stepped off her luggage cart and raced into waiting arms.

 

"Papa!" Her sobs almost drowned out his name as she buried herself into his worn, jet black frock which was just as coarse as she remembered. She felt him pet her hair as she laid in his arms for a few more moments before letting go and having her first look at her father's face.

 

His face was slightly darker than she remembered, something like a muted caramel. His hair was still full and coal black, with the occasional patch of grey hair here and there. His squarish face was framed by his thick goatee which she could tell was just trimmed given that a few loose hairs still clung to the corners or his mouth. She would never be happier to see it ever again.

 

"How are ya doin', _muñequita_? It's been so long I…I missed you so much." Her father, Santiago Sr. had gotten choked up during the middle but recovered just as fast. The threat of tears had been blinked away in favor of wiping away his daughter's.

 

" _También te extrañé, papá! También te extrañé!_ ” she hardly knew any Spanish and preferred not to speak it out loud since even to her ears, it sounded mispronounced but she spoke it regards because it was what her father would want her to as a Chicana, even if she hardly could remember stepping on North American soil. Out of the corner of her watery eyes, she saw a curly mass of brown begin to walk towards her and bend down to meet her at eye level.

 

"I see that you found your gift there, darling." It was evident that her mother had cried both before she arrived at the train station and when Sam reunited with her daughter so the girl decided that her mother deserved a hug too.

 

"Thank you, mama." she said before kissing her cheek before going back to her father and hugging him, this time with a more joyous energy which was returned with equal dedication. Her heart then clenched at the realization that what she was holding onto now was only temporary.  

 

"I wanted to wish you luck before your first day, before it all starts. I have no idea when I'm going to see you again but I want you to know that I believe in you, Samantha. So does your mother and her family. I know that you're going to do great things." Santiago said trying keep up his excitement, her father had always been a bad actor. 

 

"I'll do more than great things, papá. You’ll know of it even before I get a chance to write you, that’s how great they’ll be.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a Kudos and Comment if you liked my work! If not then well... tell me how I can improve! Have a wonderful day (or more likely....night!)


End file.
